User blog:TheElectraFroot/Everyone's Unique - Part Two
So, when we left off, Call Me Maybe discovered Jai Ho! in a trashcan that Primadonna and PeiPlay pushed her into. Here is Part Two. Call Me Maybe helps Jai Ho! out of the trashcan. CMM: Why were you in a trashcan? (AAU P3 spills everything from inside Dragostea Din Tei P1's locker) CMM: That's horrible. And All About Us P3, why are you in my cousin's locker?! Jai Ho!: Cousin? CMM: Long story. ALL ABOUT US P3! AAU P1: Keep it down! CMM, AUU P3: NO! (It goes on until bell rings) In Mathematics for the smart-butted people.... that is seriously what the school said, I am not even joking... Ring My Bell: And when you add a few more booty-bumps... Primadonna: Why do we have to add booty bumps. OOH! Can I booty bump Rock Lobster P2? Rock Lobster P1: AW HAIL NO! Ring My Bell: Language Rock Lobster P1: Oops! Sorry! (says the same thing in different languages) Ring My Bell: ANYWHO... (bell rings) Ring My Bell: Okay... you are all dismissed, I guess... (Everybody goes to their lockers, as the DDT dancers run inside the boys' restroom and cry. Make The Party comes in and hears them) MTP: Who's crying? DDT P2: H-Hi, M-Make The P-Party.... MTP: Why are you guys crying? (Livin' La Vida Loca comes in, and spots MTP and the DDT dancers) ...long silence... LLVL: I just came.. for a peaceful poop... WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?! (Runs crying) DDT P3: Primadonna and PeiPlay just called me the butt-buster. DDT P1: Apparently, I'm the "girl repellant". DDT P2: And I am "Mark the Mall Cop". MTP: Butt-buster?! Girl repellant?! Mark the Mall Cop?! Okay, something needs to be done. Call every victim of Prima and PeiPlay. at Built For This' house... BFT: Victim meeting... first, take attendance. (Built For This does not see Jai Ho!) BFT: Jai Ho? (Jai Ho! is walking, when Prima and PeiPlay beat her up. I wouldn't want to go into detail, but let's just say that When I Grow Up gets a call.) WIGU: Hello? Toxic: Is this Jai Ho's parents? WIGU: No... it's When I Grow Up. Toxic: Could you put me on speaker? WIGU: Yeah... (Toxic is now on speaker) WIGU: You are now on speaker. Toxic: Jai Ho! is on the ground, she's hurting horribly, and she can't get up. You have a choice: ask Jai Ho is she's fine, or call 911? DDT P1: Could we ask her, please? Toxic: Okay... inaudible Jai Ho: H-hell...o? (All dancers holler at the phone, when Built For This shuts them up) BFT: Jai Ho, are you okay? (There is a long silence, but we hear Jai Ho slowly sobbing) Jai Ho: No... Prima (hiccup) donna and PeiPlay-sniffle-beat me up.... Toxic... call 911... please. Toxic: Need to go. Bye... (hangs up) At the hospital... Make The Party: Dragostea Din Tei P3, could you stop walking back and forth? DDT P3: No... Jai Ho! is in danger of losing her life. Call Me Maybe: I want to be here for her. BFT: We all do. (Toxic comes in) Toxic: You may now come in. (Everydancer goes in to find Jai Ho! in her bed. The health is going good.) BFT: JAI HO! (everyone starts asking her questions when her heartbeat quickly beats. Everybody screams) Beauty and a Beat: Jai Ho? Jai Ho!: BAAB... (romantic lighting comes in) DDT P1: Whoa, man... I apologize, but for one, Call Me Maybe is right here, and for second, this room needs more "Just Friends" lighting, because (makes hand motion to indicate the situation) this is not okay.... BAAB: I'm sorry... but ca- DDT P1: No. BAAB: Okay. (silence, the monitor shows Jai Ho's heartbeat slowing down, and suddenly...) Monitor: (long beep) DDT P1: Wha? (Thinks back to Jai Ho's adventures and tears brim in his eyes) BFT: Jai Ho.... (takes her hand) Monitor stops beeping and goes still, as Toxic comes in and almost takes her off the monitor. Suddenly... Monitor: (heartbeat is back on track. Patient is alive) (Toxic leaves) Jai Ho: Guys.... Everyone: JAI HO! (They almost hug her) BFT: Guys! Careful! Everybody: Oh, yeah, sorry, etc. Jai Ho: What happened? DDT P2: Primadonna and PeiPlay beat you up to the point where you were bloody. MTP: We couldn't do anything about it. Papaoutai P2: When I Grow Up got a call from Toxic. And you were taken here. BFT: You could've died. DDT P3: And, boy, are we glad you hadn't. Jai Ho: So, they beat me up? DDT P1: Yep. CMM: And we're going to get them back. (shuffles hands together) CMM: Boy, are we gonna get 'em back. Nine in the Afternoon (both dancers): Hey guys! We got an apology cake. (everybody stares as NITA P1 notices Jai Ho) NITA P1: Jai Ho? Prima and Pei thought they killed you. Jai Ho: Nope. I was titanium. Titanium (in her titanium outfit): I heard that! Jai Ho: Sorry. Titanium: No worries. Jai Ho: What are you doing here? Titanium: I hear from your mother that you got beaten up. Jai Ho: And? Titanium: And I made a phone call to Toxic. Toxic (off-screen): SHE DIDN'T NEED TO! Titanium: Yeah... didn't need to. BFT: And WHY are you in your titanium outfit? Titanium: She Wolf told me to. (NITA P2 gets annoyed) NITA P2: Guys, focus! We're glad Jai Ho is safe, right? BFT: Yes. DDT P3: Yep! Toxic (off-screen): SAY IT PROUD WOMAN NITA: MAN MTP: Dog. NITA: Hey there... Titanium: Guys quit. Remember what I told you about the kids? DDT P2: Yeah.... (looks at Little Swing P2 and Groove P1 fighting) GUYS (LS 2 and Groove 1 leave) BFT: Anyway... AAU P1: How about we get them back? You know, stand up to them. AAU P3: Yeah, then we'll be the laughing stalks at the school. Papaoutai P1: No, you'll be heroes. Voice: Yeah, and you'll get them cold. (She Wolf appears) She Wolf: I got them earlier today. They're not the brightest lights in the room. DDT P3: Right! (Next day...) Prima: OHH, GROOVE! Groove (both dancers): Which one? Pei: DOES IT MATTER?! Prima: Carry our stuff. Groove P2: Okay- She Wolf: Hold on! May I have a word with these two? ALONE?! (Pushes them calmly toward I'm An Albatraoz's locker) IAA: What are you guys doing?! Croove P1: Carrying their stuff? Bonbon: You don't need to. Here, give me their stuff. (Groove gives Bonbon the girls' stuff, and she walks to Prima and Pei and drops them. Pei, Prima: *gasp* (Albatraoz, She Wolf, and the Groove dancers run away) Bonbon: You wanna go? Pei: Please. We can take you and defeat you. AAU P3: She better get a backup soon. (Livin' La Vida Loca rushes by) LLVL: AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DDT P1: Well that was weird. Bonbon: What the heck are you doing? LLVL: I'm fighting with you. Prima: You? Fight with us? LLVL: AYAYAYAYAYAYAAYAYAYAAYAYAYAYAAYAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (The two girls scream and run away, bumping into Papaoutai P1, carrying a bag of money) Prima: Watch where you're going! Pei: Yeah. We could've been killed! (She Wolf steps in) She Wolf: Leave my friend alone. Prima: Oooh... Papa gotta girlfriend- AAU P3: Actually, for your information, this man over there was a baby-sitter for She Wolf- Papaoutai P1: Actually, that was my father... AAU P3: So the two cannot date. She Wolf: How do you know about this? AAU P3: I'm just psychic. BFT: More like psycho... AAU P3: I know! Later... (Prima and Pei encounter Bang throwing away her oatmeal away and bump into her, making her bend over and make it look like she is throwing up on her apple, then eating it) Prima: EW BANG! Pei: YOU ARE SO GROSS! Bang: What??? MTP: Don't worry. I took a picture of the real thing... from a different angle. Prima: Ugh... (Leaves) Bang: But.... MTP: I got your back all the time. (hugs Bang) Later.... again Prima's text to Womanizer: OMG, you are such an altered person. I mean, you're so fake, Barbie is jealous! (Womanizer cries, Wild Wild West P3 comes up) WWW P3: Oh my gosh! What happened? (Womanizer shows the text, which is much more explicit than the text told to you above) WWW P3: Okay. I'm going to report this to the principal. Do NOT delete the text, okay? Womanizer: Okay... Later... Super Bass C1: Would these students come to the office? (Pretty long list, but basically there's the victims listed in the incident and and the bullies) Super Bass C1: So, has there been a problem here? AAU P3: Primadonna and PeiPlay have been bullying people based on everything. Prima: NOT TRUE! MTP: Yeah, it is. LLVL: Look. (Shows meme made from Bang's "incident") Prima: Please. Anyone could've made it. LLVL: "Created by PrimadonnaCrown" Primadonna: Could be anybody. LLVL: Email belongs to you. Primadonna: Anyone could have used my email to sign up. LLVL: Yeah, but everybody needs the password for their email to proceed to your username. You're the only one who knows it. Prima: Anyone could know it. Super Bass P1: CALL ME MAYBE, TEST EVERYBODY TO SEE IF THEY KNOW THE PASSWORD FOR PRIMADONNA'S EMAIL! CMM: Okay. Later... CMM: Here are the results. Prima: Maybe they're fooling your machine. LLVL: CMM's machine never deceives her. Prima: Well... Groove P1: Admit it, you're a bully. So is PeiPlay. Prima: YEAHSHEISBECAUSESHEISFOOLINGYOUSHEISUNDERMYCOMMANDS Pei: What? Prima: Nothing. Pei: You said I was just a servant. You're not my real friend. I'm sorry, but I can't start being a b-girl. Prima: Fine. I'll make everybody bad. MUAHAHHA Super Bass C1: Not anymore. Groove P1: You are expelled from this school, we're disabling your email, and as for PeiPlay, who was fooling you, actually, she is going to get a parent's note. Oh, but PeiPlay got the good letter. Primadonna got expelled. Jai Ho and the others are enjoying themselves, and everybody in Just Dance 2017 have been super nice to Jai Ho. PeiPlay is also friends with her. The End... Category:Blog posts